In quantum hardware, a mechanism to implement gate operations and measurements on the hardware is to generate microwave pulses and send the microwave pulses into the quantum computing system. The microwave pulses can cause the state of the quantum computing system to update in a defined way. In an ideal case, the effect of the pulses on one quantum bit is independent of what is occurring on the other quantum bits. However, in operation, pulses sent down a line (e.g., through a port) that are intended for one quantum bit will hit unintended quantum bit. The pulse(s) received at the unintended qubit(s) is referred to as “crosstalk” or “control crosstalk.” The control crosstalk can cause a frequency shift of the qubit based on a physical process known as the alternating current (AC)-stark shift. Accordingly, the subject disclosure relates to computer architecture, and more specifically to reduction and/or mitigation of crosstalk in quantum bit gates.